


Juan Antonio and Pepito first met

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Juan Antonio and Pepito First Met [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by How they become Bert and Ernie.
Series: Juan Antonio and Pepito First Met [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550947





	Juan Antonio and Pepito first met

1903

A 3 year old Juan Antonio was reading a book until he hears beautiful toy guitar music playing.

It was a boy around his age and his name is Pepito Perez.

Juan Antonio walked to Pepito

"Hi"

"Hi"

"I'm Juan Antonio"

"Pepito"

Juan Antonio and Pepito began to play jump rope.

Present Day 

Juan Antonio said "Say remember that's why now give it back"

Pepito gives Juan Antonio a jump rope.

Juan Antonio and Pepito laughed

The End


End file.
